Pequeñas grandes historias
by GAdiccion
Summary: Solo para volver a escribir, pense en escribir pequeñas historias que se me vienen a la cabeza de esta pareja de la que me enamore. Espero les guste, y si algun capitulo tiene mucho cariño de ustedes, puedo convertirlo en historia! Solo porque me encanta escribir, nada de angustia, nada de muertes, nada de separaciones, porque simplemente no me gusta sentirme mal.
1. Mía

**Capitulo 1.-**

NOTA: No tengo la mas minima idea de hace cuanto tiempo que no escribo, pero bueno, siempre hay que darle una segunda oportunidad a todo no? Bueno, para sacarme del bloqueo de escritor, aqui unos pequeños textos que se me ocurran dia a dia, no se que tan largo va a ser cada capitulo, pero estos van a ser de mi segunda pareja favorita, Rizzoli & Isles.

Mas adelante volvere a escribir de Callie y Arizona, y hasta tratar de terminar mis historias, pero mientras tanto disfruten de este duo ;)

* * *

Tres semanas, tres semanas habian pasado desde que Jane le habia dicho a Maura que la amaba mas que a una amiga, tres semanas desde que Maura le habia correspondido los sentimientos a Jane, y desde entonces, no habia una sola noche en la que el detective no duerma con ella, no habia sexo, solo abrazarse y besarse hasta dormir, a veces parecian adolescentes en celo, pero ninguna estaba dispuesta a dar otro paso, no porque ninguna queria, ambas morian por rasgar la ropa de la otra, pero ninguna estaba segura de que era el momento adecuado, al menos no aun y ambas estaban bien con esperar, esperar a lo seguro.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Maura no escucho la puerta de su oficina abrirse y cerrarse, ni los pasos que llegaron detras de su escritorio, pero pudo sentir algo, alcohol, demasiado olor a tequila barato y humo de cigarrillo.

-Maurraa

Alzando la vista de su computadora, Maura vio a la ultima persona que esperaba, y queria, ver, Tommy Rizzoli, el hermano de Jane que mas estaba dispuesto a hacer que Maura se acostara con el, sin importar que a esta no le interesaba en lo mas minimo.

Sin entrar en panico, Maura trato de llegar a su telefono que estaba sobre el escritorio para llamar a Jane, pero una mano fuerte y áspera la detuvo

-Vamos Mauraa! No llames a mi hermana, arruinara nuestra diversion

-Tommy, hueles demaciado a alcohol, y no estamos teniendo una "diversion", por favor sueltame y retirate

-Se que me quieres Maura, cada vez que me miras, se que sueñas con migo dentro de ti

-Lo siento Tommy, pero no eres el Rizzoli con el que sueño, asi que por favor suéltame y vete

-Ja! Es broma cierto? Frankie no me llega a los talones el...

El silencio abrupto de Tommy hizo que el corazon de Maura se acelere, no le importaba que la gente sepa que ella amaba a Jane, pero un borracho y celoso de Jane, Thomas Rizzoli no era la mejor persona para enterarse y menos estando a solas con el

-Tu no estas enamorada de Frankie verdad pequeña zorra? Tu estas enamorada de mi hermana...

Con un solo empuje Tommy tenia a Maura contra la pared de su oficina, luchando para que la suelte

-No hagas esto, si Jane se entera de esto...

Pero Maura no pudo terminar la frase, porque una mano la golpeo en la mejilla

-Callate perra lesbiana, no voy a vovler a perder contra Jane, y mucho menos si se trata de ternerte.

Con lagrimas sin caer Maura trato de que Tommy la soltara pero con cada esfuerzo el agarre se hacia mas fuerte

 _Por favor Jane... Entra a salvarme como siempre lo haces, no dejes que me toque...Jane..._

* * *

-Hora del almuerzo compañera! quieres algo de pizza?

-Seguro! Voy por Maura y te veo en la cafeteria, por favor no dejes que mi madre haga pizza en forma de corazon de nuevo

-No puedo prometer nada Jane, esta muy feliz de verlas juntas

-Como sea, pide una ensalada para Maura, yo pago, nos vemos !

Jane entro en el ascensor y sintio un extraño olor... Alcohol? Bueno no era la primera vez que trasladaban a un ebrio por el ascensor. Apretando el boton para bajar hasta la oficina de Maura, Jane no pudo evitar un mal presentimiento

Maura...

* * *

-Tommy no!

Pero el menor de los Rizzolis no escuchaba, estaba tratando de bajar el cierre del vestido de Maura, quien para entonces estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para que la deje ir, pero la fuerza del Rizzoli era, obviamente, mayor

* * *

Jane no odiaba a su hermano menor, ella culpaba a su padre de todo lo malo que tenia Tommy, su padre era su ídolo, asi que la decepción fue grande cuando su padre se marcho.

Ella queria ayudarlo, pero no tenia idea de como, Maura siempre le decia que Tommy iba a mejorar, que algun dia estaria en la mesa de los domingos riendo y disfrutando con su familia.

Cuando Tommy le dijo a Jane que tendria un hijo, le costo mucho aceptarlo, pero Tommy la habia mirado a los ojos y le habia jurado y re jurado que iba a cambiar, dejo de beber, fue a control de la ira, y Jane no podia estar mas feliz de ver todo lo que habia progresado y habia pasado horas contandole a Maura cosas que esta ya sabia, pero que igual iba a escuchar a su mejor amiga, porque la amaba... Maura

Ella nunca habia sentido tanta felicidad, ni cuando nacieron sus hermanos, ni cuando fue aceptada en la universidad, ni cuando entro y se recibió de la academia, ni cuando entro a homicidios, nunca, como cuando le habia dicho a Maura que la amaba y esta le habia correspondido. Jane sintio que podia hacer cualquier cosa, las bromas de sus compañeros quedaron en segundo plano, su sonrisa no se iba y todo lo que molestaba a Jane Rizzoli, parecia que era lo mas hermoso del mundo.

Pero cuando Jane entro a la oficina de Maura, lo unico que queria hacer era vomitar, y golpear y romper cosas.

Maura, la mujer que amaba, con la que habia pasado las mas felices semanas de su vida, estaba contra la pared, su hermano Tommy tirando de su vestido hacia abajo con una mano, los labios de su hermano besaban el cuello de su... Maura.

Si no hubiese visto las lagrimas en el rostro de Maura, si no hubiese sentido el olor a alcohol que salia de su hermano, si no hubiese visto el forcejeo y escuchado los gritos de Maura, el mundo de Jane se hubiese derrumbado en un instante. Pero en vez de sentir dolor y tristeza, sentía ira, mucha ira y odio.

-Jane! Por favor, Jane, dile que se detenga!

Maura no habia visto entrar a Jane, pero habia estado gritando por ella desde que Tommy comenzo a tirar del cierre de su vestido, lo que había valido otro golpe en la mejilla, que ya estaba roja

Jane no estaba viendo, estaba ciega, todo se volvio camara lenta para ella, corrio hacia ellos y tomo a Tommy por los pelos y el brazo que retenia las manos de Maura, y lo tiro al suelo.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro golpes y Jane seguia sin ver

Cinco, seis, siete golpes y Maura ya estaba gritando que parara, que iba a lastimarse, pero no el importo

Ocho, nueve, diez golpes pero ella queria mas, pero no logro lo que queria, porque estaba siendo tirada por los brazos de su otro hermano

-Jane!

Pero ella no escuchaba

-Ella es mia! Si vuelves a tocarla usare mi arma y nos mis puños maldito infeliz!

-Jane!

-Debi dejar que te pudrieras en la carcel, nunca debi dejar que volvieras a mi vida!

-Jane! Por favor! Por favor Jane!

Entonces Jane comenzo a ver, Frost, esposando a Tommy y llevandolo a la enfermeria, Frankie, con sangre en su nariz, supuso que ella lo habia golpeado al tratar de que la soltara para volver a golpear a Tommy. Y Maura, abrasada a Susie quien la estaba tapando con su abrigo lo mas que podia, eso fue lo unico, lo unico que la calmo, lo unico por lo que dejo de luchar contra su hermano.

Corrio hacia Maura y la abrazo con fuerza, ¿Que importaba el dolor de sus nudillos? A ella solo le importaba Maura

-Lo siento bebe, lo siento, estas a salvo ahora, estas bien, no va a tocarte, no dejare que te toque

-Jane... Jane...

-Estoy aqui, no va a volver, Frost se lo llevo, el no va a tocarte

Jane alzo la vista y se encontró con la cara de su hermano, ella solo tuvo que asentir para que la entendiera, tomo la mano de Susie y salieron de la oficina dejando la puerta cerrada

-No queria Jane, te lo juro, yo no lo provoque, tienes que creerme

-Maura, mírame

Pero la medico no paraba de llorar y pedir perdon.

-No queria Jane, el me estaba besando y tocando y yo no queria, te lo juro, yo le dije Jane, le dije que no lo queria y el supo que te queria a ti y el solo se lanzo sobre mi, pero no podia quitármelo de encima Jane, a pesar de pensar en todo lo que me enseñaste Jane, no pude, te juro que nunca te haria algo asi Jane, te amo, te amo, por favor creeme

-Maura! Esta bien bebe! Esta bien, te creo, sabes que te creo, peor mirame, ¿Te lastimo? ¿Te golpeo?

Maura paro de llorar, pero aun asi no alzaba la vista del hombro de Jane, lo que le dio la pauta a Jane de creer que si la haia golpeado, lo que hizo que Jane temblara de ira

-Voy a matarlo, no me importa Ma, no me importa la carcel, voy a matarlo

-No me duele, te lo juro Jane, te juro que no me duele

-Si te duele Maura, pero sigues queriendo protegerme... Maura, si yo no hubiese llegado...

-Pero lo hiciste, llegaste, sabia que lo harías Jane, siempre vienes, y te amo, te amo tanto, no pienses en eso

Pasaron varios minutos solo ahi abrazadas, tratando de aceptar que todo estaba bien, que nada le habia pasado a la otra, que estaban juntas ahora, pero como todo momento, este tenia que terminar

La puerta de la oficina se abrio, Angela Rizzoli entro y comenzo a gritarle a Jane por golpear a su hermano, Frankie empujaba hacia atras a su madre para sacarla de alli, Maura tomo el rostro de Jane y la hizo mirarla a la cara

-Me protegiste, de alguien que queria lastimarme, lamentablemente ese alguien era tu hermano, eso no es tu culpa, nunca lo va a ser, hiciste lo que tenias que hacer para ayudar a tu novia Jane

-Novia... Novia... Maura... Eres mi novia

-Si Jane, lo soy

-Te amo, dios, te amo tanto que duele, y verte asi...

Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de la fuerte Detective Rizzoli

-Lo se, shh esta bien Jane, estoy bien, ¿Me ves? Estoy aquí contigo, te amo y me amas y eso es todo lo que importa ahora

-Te amo

* * *

En la oficina de homicidios, Frost, Korsak, Frankie, Susies y muchos otros compañeros de la unidad de homicidios estaban a la espera de que Maura y Jane salieran de la oficina de Cavanaugh.

* * *

-Dra. Isles, ¿Desea presentar cargos contra Thomas Rizzoli?

-Si lo hará

-Jane...

-No Maura! Lo perdone por robar, lo perdone por golpearme, lo perdone por golpear a Frankie, lo perdone por emborracharse y nunca le eche la culpa de que Ma me dijera todas esas cosas mientra EL era enviado a la carcel, lo perdone por elegir a mi padre, pero esto... No voy a perdonarlo por esto Maura, y si no vas a presentar cargos solo porque crees que si lo haces me enojare o algo estas mal, quiero que lo hagas, quiero que pague por haberte golpeado y haberte...

Con una mando en la rodilla del Detective, Maura se volvio a Cavanaugh

-De a cuerdo, voy a presentar cargos para que Tomm- Thomas Rizzoli no se vuelva a acercar a mi, quiero una orden de restricción

Cavanaugh asiente y las invita a salir de la oficina, pero antes las detiene

-Como esta tu mano Rizzoli?

-Bien señor, con un poco de hielo el dolor se ira.

-Tomate unos días para mejorarte, también usted Dra. Islas, las veo la semana que viene

Antes de que Jane pueda protestar, Maura la agarro del brazo y la arrastro afuera de la oficina donde todos estaban esperando

-Frankie, lamento lo de tu nariz

-No importa hermanita, esto no es nada comparado a lo que le hiciste a Tommy

Fue una broma, pero Jane no pudo evitar comenzar a temblar de la ira, y Maura que estaba a su lado podía sentirla

-Gracias Frankie, Frost, Susie...

Los tres solo le quitaron importancia y la abrazaron antes de dejarlas ir, conocían demasiado a Jane como para retenerla tanto tiempo.

-Frankie...

-Hablaremos mañana, recuerda que los medias rojas juegan, esta vez podríamos llegar a finales

-Claro que si hermanito, nos vemos, gracias a todos

* * *

El viaje a casa de Maura fue tranquilo y en silencio, una mano de Jane estaba en el volante y la otra apretaba con fuerza la mano de Maura, como queriendo asegurarse que esta con ella y no...

-Jane

-Hmm?

-Hace cinco minutos que estamos frente a mi casa, ¿Vamos a entrar o nos quedaremos aquí?

-Lo siento, vamos

Ninguna hizo ademan de soltar la mano de la otra mientras caminaban a la entrada

-Voy a alimentar a Bass, si quieres tomarte una ducha...

-Ven con migo...

-Jane...

-Solo quiero... Borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza...

-Te veo arriba en cinco minutos

* * *

-Jane...

Las manos de Jane recorrían el cuerpo de Maura sin detenerse, sus labios en el lugar exacto donde su hermano había dejado una pequeña marca, ella la hizo mas grande, ella le demostraba que era suya.

-Te amo Maura, no se porque mi hermano volvió a caer, pero no dejare que vuelva a tocarte, no dejare que nadie mas te toque, porque eres mía, no de Ian, no de Jack, no de Tommy, MÍA.

-Te juro Jane, que solo quiero ser tuya, te amo demasiado, por favor...

* * *

Dos horas después, Maura estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Jane y recorría con sus dedos las cicatrices de su estomago

-Lo siento Maura, debí habar llegado antes

-No es tu culpa, ya te lo dije, llegaste y eso es lo importante

-Verlo tocarte y besarte me...

-No pienses en eso, Jane de ahora en mas no hay nadie que yo quiera que me toque o me bese que no seas tu, te amo

-Te amo demasiado Maura

Ambas mujeres se rindieron ante el sueño, pero en ningún momento dejaron los brazos de la otra...


	2. Eres el agua

Capitulo 2.-

Nota: Nunca escribí sobre una canción, pero aquí estoy, tratando, me hizo acordar a ellas, la canción se llama, Eres el agua (de sabroso, espero que les guste).

En el sillón de su sala, Maura abrazaba con fuerza a su mejor amiga, sabía que había algo en el pecho de Jane que la detective no dejaba salir, y Maura estaba dispuesta a liberarlo

-Habla conmigo cariño…

-N-no P-puedo, Ma-Maura

-Shh está bien, dime que te molesta, dime que está mal…

Pero la detective no pudo, solo podía mirar a su mejor amiga a los ojos y tragar duro, le costaba lo que estaba por decir.

-Tú me haces ser yo, tú me haces vivir y cada noche que no estoy contigo yo me pierdo

-Jane…

-Sé que es imposible Maura, demonios, hice todo lo que pude para evitar amarte, pero no puedo

-Jane, yo…

-No es necesario, solo quería que sepas, Maur, que sepas que me duele cada vez que te vas…

Jane trato de alejarse de Maura pero ésta la retuvo más cerca de ella con más fuerza

-Dime

-¿Decirte que Maura?

-¿Qué sientes Jane?, ¿Qué sientes cuando estas con migo?

-No puedo

-Si puedes, te prometo que no voy a correr, te prometo que no voy a dejarte sola Jane, solo quiero, solo necesito saber…

-Maura…

 _ **Toco tu mano, nada me asusta**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Miro tus ojos y me hago inmortal**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Muerdo tus labios, acaban mis dudas**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Beso tu frente, sé la verdad**_ __

-Dime

-Me siento fuerte, siento que nada ni nadie puede con migo…

 _ **Digo tu nombre, me hago gigante**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Sueño tu pelo y encuentro la Paz**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Cubro tu pecho, hierve mi sangre**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Huelo tu rastro y me pongo a andar**_

-…Siento que cada cosa pequeña me hace feliz, siento mi corazón gritando de alegría, pero luego…

 _ **Ya lo ves**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Hoy me derrumbo si no puedo verte**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Barajo cartas a la mala suerte**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Cada noche que te vas**_

-…Luego te vas, y siempre me duele, mi corazón ya no grita de alegría, sino que se retuerce de dolor, sabiendo que estas lejos, con alguien más…

 _ **Oigo tu risa y creo en los milagros**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Siento tu abrazo y puedo volar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Caigo en tus redes y me hago tu esclavo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Sigo tus pasos y soy Libertad**_ __

-…Pero después regresas y todo el dolor se va, porque estas con migo, y ya no tengo que pensar con quien estas, que estás haciendo con esa persona…

 _ **Eres la Llave que abre mi Alma**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Eres el Agua que mata mi Sed**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Casi todo lo eres, Yo soy casi Nada**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **La Nube que pasa y que no quieres ver**_ __

-…Hay veces en que pienso que sería mejor irme, porque a veces siento que no soy nada para ti, pero te miro, y siento que aunque no puedo tenerte, igual te necesito, aunque me duela…

 _ **Busco tu sombra, tengo ilusiones**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Pierdo tu aliento y empiezo a temblar**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Nombro tu vientre, nacen canciones**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Miro tu pena y rompo a llorar**_ __

-…Porque me haces más fuerte, haces que me agigante cada vez que te toco, haces que mis pesadillas se conviertan el sueños, haces que cuando estoy en peligro no tenga miedo…

 _ **Toco tu mano, nada me asusta**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Miro tus ojos y me hago inmortal**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Muerdo tus labios, acaban mis dudas**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Beso tu frente, sé la verdad**_ __

-…Te amo, y ya que voy a perderte, necesito decírtelo Maura, que te amo más de lo que jamás ame a alguien en mi vida, tomaría una bala por mis hermanos, por mi Ma, por Frost o Korsak, pero por ti…

 _ **Ya lo ves**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Pierdo los sueños de mi adolescencia**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Pierdo batallas cada día que empieza**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Al saber que no vendrás**_

-…No hay nada que yo no haga por ti, una bala, un camión, lo que sea que te amenace yo estaría ahí dando mi vida por ti, porque duele más un mundo en el que no estás, que un mundo en el que al menos puedo verte sonreír, aunque no sea por mi…

 _ **Oigo tu risa y creo en los milagros**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Siento tu abrazo y puedo volar ~**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Caigo en tus redes y me hago tu esclavo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Sigo tus pasos y soy Libertad**_ __

-…Se que Ian es el amor de tu vida Maura, y quiero que sepas que cada vez que viene y se va, esa sensación, es la misma que siento cada día por ti…

 _ **Eres la Llave que abre mi Alma**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Eres el Agua que mata mi Sed**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Casi todo lo eres, Yo soy casi Nada**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **La Nube que pasa y que no quieres ver**_

-…Lo siento, créeme, nunca quise caer en el amor contigo, y menos decírtelo, sabiendo que voy a perde-

Los labios salados de Maura evitaron que Jane termine su discurso, su mejor amiga había empezado a llorar en tan solo las primeras palabras de la detective. Con sus dos manos a cada lado de Jane, Maura la tira hacia atrás mirándola a los ojos.

-Te amo más de lo que crees, realmente no puedo vivir sin ti Jane, realmente creí saber lo que era amar pero al conocerte supe que jamás sentí algo parecido, y cada vez que estuve a punto de perderte, el dios en el que no creo sabe que te hubiese seguido, porque vivir sin ti es peor que morir

-Maura…

-Créeme, necesito que me creas cuando te digo que te amo Jane y que quiero estar contigo

Jane no podía responder, se preguntaba si aun estaba respirando, esto era un sueño, esto no podía ser real… Pero si lo era, si esto es real entonces…

-¿Me amas?

-Te amo

-¿En serio, en serio me amas?

-En serio, en serio, te amo, aunque no creo que usar seguido las-

Jane no dejo que Maura fuese a la deriva, la beso con todo lo que tenía y luego la tomo de la mano

-Jane…

-Vamos, estoy cansada, y quiero abrazarte toda la noche… Si tu quieres claro…

-Esta y todas la noches por el resto de mi vida Jane, no quiero que vuelvas a sentir que no eres nada para mí ¿Me escuchaste? Porque tú eres todo mi mundo Jane, y ni Ian ni nadie con quien allá salido se compara contigo

-¿Estás segura de esto Maura?

-Más segura que de todo lo que se

-Dios y tú sí que sabes mucho…

-¿Jane?

-¿Si, Maur?

-Te amo

-Te amo también Maur…


	3. Un ángel

Nota: Ultimo fic que tiene canción. Sé que es más corto perdonen, prometo que van a ser más largos los futuros cap. No me convenció mucho pero si les gusto me alegro :D

 **Pídanme que quieren leer y hare todo lo que pueda para escribirlo.**

Esta canción se llama Un ángel como el sol de Eros Ramazzotti. Un cambio de roles, Maura le abre su corazón a Jane

 **Capitulo 3. Un ángel**

Casey Jones era un hombre orgulloso, no le gustaba perder. Él era un héroe, él se merecía todo lo que quería, incluso si lo que quería era a Jane Rizzoli.

Pero incluso el hombre más orgulloso del mundo sabe cuando hacerse a un lado.

Él pensaba que tenía el corazón de Jane en sus manos, creyó poder manejarlo a su gusto, en el tiempo que él iba y venía Jane jamás dijo no.

Pero tardó demasiado, incluso él lo sabía. Tardo lo suficiente para que aquella mujer a la que dio por sentada, se enamorara de otra persona…

Así que Casey Jones, a pesar de su orgullo, miro por última vez a los ojos de la mujer que creyó poseer…

-Jane…

-Lo siento Casey, pero esto se terminó… Necesito… Necesito liberarme de ti, de esto que creí que era amor…

 _ **Tú quieres libertad**_

 _ **Lo sabes, no soy yo**_

 _ **Que te retiene ya**_

 _ **Y el sentimiento va**_

 _ **Son puertas que cerrar**_

-Adiós Jane…

Dejar ir a esta mujer dolía más de lo que él pensaba… Supuso que su orgullo se rasgo un poco más sabiendo contra quien perdió, aunque nunca lo diría….

* * *

Maura no podía concentrarse en el trabajo, su mente estaba bien lejos de ella, su mejor amiga, la mujer que amaba, iba a volver a ver a ese… ese… estúpido hombre que no la merece. No es que ella le hubiese dicho algo a Jane, ya que aunque ella la amaba, sabía que los sentimientos no eran correspondidos, porque Jane amaba a Casey…

La puerta de la oficina de Maura se abrió de un golpe y la mujer que llenaba sus pensamientos entró sin aliento y con las lágrimas secas en su rostro…

-Jane…

 _ **Tu cuanto amor que das**_

 _ **Y nada pides ya**_

 _ **Instantes por vivir**_

 _ **De luz y lealtad**_

 _ **Delante de mi estas**_

-Iba a darle otra oportunidad Maura… Yo… Iba a decirle que sí, que lo amaba, pero nada salió, no fui capaz de decir una sola puta palabra y luego pensé, en todo ese tiempo que creí amarlo, en todo ese tiempo que lo espere… le dije que se tenía que terminar Maura, que tenía que liberarme de él

-Jane…

-Solo… Solo dijo… Adiós Jane, y se marcho, eso es todo Maura, fue… Fue como si yo no hubiese sido nadie para él, como si yo no fuese… Nadie…

Corriendo hacia su mejor amiga Maura logro atraparla antes de que callera al suelo. Le dolía el corazón, ver a la mujer que amaba romperse así por culpa de alguien que no la merecía…

-No tienes ni la más mínima idea de quién eres Jane Rizzoli… No tienes la mas mínima idea de quién eres para mi…

 _ **¿Quién eres tú?**_

 _ **Es tan difícil describirte**_

 _ **Un ángel como el sol tú eres**_

 _ **Que ha caído aquí**_

 _ **La verdad en ti**_

 _ **Que con el alma haces el amor**_

-Maura…

-Tú creíste amarlo, porque es lo que haces mejor Jane, amar… Tu corazón es tan hermoso, que aunque trates de ocultarlo… Lo más fácil para ti es amar…

 _ **¿Quién eres tú?**_

 _ **El cielo te ha dejado irte**_

 _ **Un ángel como el sol tú eres**_

 _ **La naturalidad se manifiesta en ti**_

 _ **Y en todo lo que acaricias tú**_

-Estuve sola toda mi vida Jane, creí que siempre lo estaría, creí que lo único que debía hacer era trabajar, ir a cenas y perdonar a Ian y verlo marchar sin decir una palabra. Creí que estaba bien con solo ver a mi madre de vez en cuando. Pero luego te conocí y sin preguntar me introdujiste a tu vida y me permitiste saber lo que era el amor, el amor de familia, el amor de los amigos, el amor… de una pareja…

-Maur…

 _ **Y ahora quiéreme**_

 _ **No tienes que hacer nada sin querer**_

 _ **No puede el corazón encerrado estar**_

 _ **Y menos tu y yo**_

-Se que no me amas Jane… Pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento… Pero solo necesito que me escuches, y luego puedes marcharte, pero antes de dejarte ir, necesito que sepas que eres todo, todo para mí, para tus hermanos, para tu madre, para esas personas a las que le salvaste la vida, para tus compañeros…

 _ **¿Quién eres tú?**_

 _ **Es tan difícil describirte**_

 _ **Un ángel como el sol tu eres**_

 _ **Que ha caído aquí**_

 _ **La verdad en ti**_

 _ **Que con el alma haces el amor**_

-Amas sin preguntar, te esfuerzas por hacer a los otros felices y no te importa si eso significa que tú no lo eres… Te ocultas bajo esa dura personalidad, pero al fin y al cabo Jane… Eres solo amor…

 _ **¿Quién eres tú?**_

 _ **El cielo te ha dejado irte**_

 _ **Un ángel como el sol tú eres**_

 _ **La naturalidad se manifiesta en ti**_

 _ **Y en todo lo que acaricias tú**_

-Así que aunque te pierda, necesito que prometas que jamás volverás a decir que no eres nada, porque lo eres todo…

-Tú me haces sentir que soy alguien Maura… No me dejes, porque entonces moriría

-Te amo Jane… Lo siento… Perdóname…

-No me pidas perdón Maura… Creo… Creo que te amo Maura…

 _ **¿Quién eres tú?**_

 _ **Es tan difícil describirte**_

 _ **Un ángel como el sol tú eres**_

 _ **Que ha caído aquí**_

 _ **La verdad en ti**_

 _ **Que con el alma haces el amor**_

-Fue cuando estaba con Casey… Ya sé porqué no pude perdonarlo Maur… Porque no quiero hacerlo, porque no lo amo… Porque TE amo…

 _ **¿Quién eres tú?**_

 _ **El cielo te ha dejado irte**_

 _ **Un ángel como el sol tú eres**_

 _ **La naturalidad se manifiesta en ti**_

 _ **Y en todo lo que acaricias tú**_

-Jane… Eres todo para mí

-Entonces por favor… Sé todo para mí….


	4. La única para mi eres tú Parte1

**Capitulo 4.- La única para mi eres tú Parte 1**

Nota: Se que paso mucho pero la inspiración simplemente no llegaba y como desastre que fue el ultimo cap, aca trato de arreglarlo, disfruten, dos partes, la segunda vine entre domingo y lunes, si les gusta este cap. Creo que comenzare con una breve historia.

 **Pov. Jane**

Maura Isles es mi mejor amiga, alguien en quien podía confiar todo, es la persona que me hace sentir segura, incluso con mis mayores temores. Pasamos tantas cosas juntas, que cada día que pasa siento que no puedo vivir sin ella, lo sé, suena a que la amo ¿Verdad?, Pero… Lo hago, y no me di cuenta hasta ese día, el día que sentí que la perdía, el día que mi mayor pesadilla pudo haberse convertido en realidad.

Después de la muerte de Hoyt me aleje un poco de ella. Sentí que era lo mejor para ambas, no podía pensar con claridad, cada vez que cerraba mis ojos lo veía sobre ella, así que sabrán que fue una mala idea alejarme, porque ella era la única que alejaba mis demonios.

Mis manos dolían, mucho, al igual que mi corazón. Así que, sin importar que sean las dos de la mañana, sin importar que aun tenía mi pijama, tome las llaves de mi auto e hice mi camino lo más rápido que pude a la casa de Maura.

* * *

 **Pov. Maura**

Jane Rizzoli es mi mejor amiga, más que eso, Jane era todo para mí, me enseño a vivir, me dio la familia que nunca tuve, me dio una razón para sonreír cada día. Así que no fue sorpresa para mí encontrar estos sentimientos hacia ella. No es que iba a hacer algo al respecto con ellos, porque si la perdía a causa de estos… Ya no habría nada que valiera la pena para mí.

Ese día. Ese horrible día en que por fin su pesadilla más grande termino, supe que no podía seguir viviendo sin decirle que la amo, porque si algo le pasara, o si algo me pasaba a mi… Me niego a perderla sin antes decirle lo que siento. Y si la pierdo a causa de esto… Al menos ya no me importaría lo que me pase. Después de todo, ¿Qué es una vida sin Jane?

* * *

 **Pov. General**

Jane se quedo unos minutos frente a la puerta de Maura tratando de encontrar el valor de golpear. Pero antes de que pudiese decidir qué hacer la puerta se abrió y sus ojos se quedaron clavados en los de su mejor amiga…

-Jane…

-Lo siento… Sé que es tarde, lo siento, puedo volver mañana si-

-Está bien, de todas formas no podía dormir y me alegro de verte por fin

-Sí, también lo siento por eso, solo necesitaba pensar un poco

-Pasa, voy a calentar un poco de agua

El silencio no era incomodo, nunca lo fue con ellas, pero ambas sabían que la otra tenía algo que decir, y ninguna sabia como.

Jane se sorprendió cuando los recuerdos golpearon su mente como refusilos, la primera vez que vio a maura en el café, cuando la vio en homicidios, cuando tuvieron su primer caso juntas, cuando tuvieron su primera cena juntas, la primera vez que durmieron en la misma casa, en la misma cama, la primera vez que escucho la risa de la rubia, la primera vez que Jane lloro en los brazos de Maura, la primera vez que permitió que Maura tocara sus manos…

Y ya no pudo sostenerlo más…

-Te amo

Maura se paró en seco, sus ojos fijos en el fuego, su boca seca, su corazón y su mente a mil por hora…

-Di algo Maura… Por favor…

Saliendo por fin de su estado de shock, Maura lentamente apago el fuego y camino lento hacia la detective.

-Te amo Jane, desde el primer día que te conocí…

-¿De verdad?

-Si Jane, pero perderte no era una opción para mi

-Creo que te amo hace mucho Maur, pero era tan ciega, creí… Nunca pensé que podría amar de esa manera, debí haberme dado cuenta… Cuando le dije que no a Casey, cuando mi pecho se apretaba cada vez que Ian estaba cerca…. Debí haberme dado cuenta… Pero solo cuando estuve a punto de perderte ese día…

-Está bien Jane, solo me alegro de que te hallas dado cuenta ahora. De hecho me decidí decirte lo que sentía antes de que llegaras, pensé que si te perdía antes de poder decirte, o que algo me pasaría antes de confesarte cuanto te amo, seria la pero manera de morir. Si no sentías lo mismo por mi Jane, entonces de igual manera moriría feliz, sabiendo que tuve el valor para decirte que te amo

-No digas eso, por favor, casi te pierdo y… Yo no podría vivir sin ti tampoco, si te pierdo ya nada tendría sentido para mi…

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora Jane?

-Estas tratando de que adivine Dra. Isles?

-Jane…

-Claro, no lo sé Maur, te amo y ahora sé que me amas, es así de simple, quiero que seas mía… Si tú quieres claro

-Me encantaría, lo sabes Jane

Se quedaron sentadas en silencio por un tiempo, cada una procesando lo que había pasado, cada una saltando de alegría en su interior

-Jane…

-¿Si Maur?

-¿Me besas?

Fue una solicitud simple, algo que Jane no pensaba rechazar.

Poco a poco llevo sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de su mejor amiga, y lentamente fue acercándolo al suyo, con delicadeza, colocando sus labios uno encima del otro con un ligero toque, con un miedo irracional de que si hacia un paso en falso todo terminaría.

La forense reconoció ese miedo y lentamente sin querer asustar a Jane fue profundizando el beso.

Pasaron horas entre besos y caricias hasta que el sol se asomo por la ventana, advirtiéndoles que el día había llegado

-Te amo Maura

-Yo también te amo Jane…

-Me preguntaba…

-¿Sí?

-Que te parece si dormimos un poco y esta noche salimos un rato

-¿Cómo una cita?

-Solo si quieres

-Me encantaría

* * *

 _ **Dos meses más tarde**_

 **Pov. Jane**

Maura Isles es mi novia, Sí, escucharon bien, novia, pero nadie además de mi y Maura, y ustedes claro. Mi madre me estaba volviendo loca, ella sigue insistiendo que salga con algunos de los hijos de sus amigas, lo que está comenzando a frustrar a Maura quien, yendo al caso, me pidió hace un par de días que diéramos a conocer nuestra relación. No es que yo quería ocultarlo, nada me hacía más feliz que saber que todo el mundo sabía que Maura Isles es mía. Es solo… Que todo el mundo se enteraría, y comenzarían las burlas, las cargadas, los puñetazos (de mi parte), todo el mundo en la estación tenia la espalda del otro, pero en temas así, ninguno se quedaba atrás cuando había que molestarme. Ya estaba enojada con solo pensar en las estúpidas cosas que dirían… "Rizzoli! Cuando tú y tu novia necesiten un buen pedazo de carne en la cama solo llámame!", "Oye Rizzoli!, ¿Porque no dejas que le muestre a tu novia lo que se está perdiendo de este lado?", "Rizzoli, no seas egoísta, apuesto que están muy calientes en la cama, deja que agregue lo que falta en la ecuación", "No creo que hayas conocido lo bueno Rizzoli, tal vez si te muestro vuelvas al otro lado"

No le dije a Maura porque sabía que diría que tenía que hacer caso omiso de lo que dirían los demás, pero no podía, no podía cuando solo éramos amigas y mucho menos podré ahora.

Pero sabía que en algún momento teníamos que decirle a la gente, quería ser capaz de abrasarla y besarla en el bar como lo hacíamos en casa, quería tomarla de la mano cuando caminábamos hacia la estación

Fui a la cafetería para comer algo antes de volver al caso, no era uno de los difíciles así que no había mucho que hacer, ya teníamos al sospechoso en la mira, solo necesitábamos que Frost encuentre una relación con la víctima y bam! Caso cerrado.

-Hey ma, ¿Qué tienes hoy para comer?

-Tengo un buen plato de ravioles para ti

-Genial, necesito además la ensalada de Maura, comeremos en su oficina

-Ahora mismo

Me senté a esperar mientras mi madre preparaba el almuerzo, cuando una mujer se sentó al lado mío en la barra

-¿Trabajas aquí?

-Detective, homicidios, ¿Necesitas algo?

-Mi nombre es Amanda Brown, y comienzo a trabajar aquí como ayudante de la Dra. Maura Isles

Jane le estrecho la mano tratando de tomar nota de esta mujer. No era muy alta, tal vez solo un poco más que Maura, su cabello negro tenia rulos perfectos y sus ojos estaban detrás de un par de anteojos, podía oler su perfume caro, se vestía muy similar a Maura también, falda ajustada, su camisa semi-abierta dejaba ver un poco de su pecho, zapatos de tacones… si Jane tenía que admitirlo, estaba caliente, pero si tenía que volver a admitir algo, Maura lo era aún más.

Un ruido de una garganta aclarándose hizo que me diera cuenta que todavía tenía la mano de Amanda en la mía y la solté rápidamente

-Aquí esta su almuerzo Jane, envíale saludos a Maura

-Maura, claro, si, gracias ma. Por cierto, un gusto conocerte Amanda, nos vemos por ahí

-El gusto es mío detective…

* * *

 **Pov. Maura**

El día era tranquilo, había terminado mi última autopsia anoche y el próximo cuerpo no llegaba hasta dentro de tres horas así que decidí hacer un poco de papeleo. Era la hora del almuerzo así que no me sorprendí cuando mi novia entro en mi oficina

-Hola Maur

-Jane…

-Ma te envía saludos, estaba pensando-

-Hueles diferente…

-¿Diferente?

-Sí, como… Perfume… ¿Rush, puede ser?

-Ho, puede venir de Amanda

-¿Amanda?

-Tu nueva asistente… La encontré en la cafetería y me dijo que trabajaría contigo a partir de ahora

-Mhmm…

-¿Qué?

-Nada…

-Si tú lo dices… Aquí tienes, ensalada, no sé cómo no mueres de hambre todos los días

-Te tengo a ti…

-Maur…

Jane se sonrojo y me pareció de los tierno, pero no podía quitarme lo que dijo de la mente… Se suponía que su nuevo asistente no llegaría hasta dentro de dos días, y de todas formas… Un perfume no se transmite con solo estar hablando de cerca…

-¿Maura me escuchas?

-Lo siento nena, solo me perdí por un minuto

-Claro… Decía que… Si tú quieres… Podríamos empezar a decirle a ma este fin de semana, ya sabes lo que dicen empieza con lo difícil que lo demás será pan comido…

-Nadie dice eso Jane

-Yo lo digo, de todas formas, ¿Que dices?

-No quiero presionarte a nada, sé que es difícil para ti que tu familia y amigos sepan que sales con una mujer…

-Hey, no! Eso nunca, no me es difícil salir contigo Maur, te amo, y eso es todo. Si alguien no lo aprueba entonces tendrá que vivir con eso, no voy a dejarte por nada ni nadie.

-Te amo también Jane, y gracias por eso, me parece bien empezar con su madre

-Genial, hablare con ella y la invitare a cenar este-

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpe a mi novia y una voz que no conozco me llama desde afuera…

-¿Dra. Isles?

-Adelante…

Una mujer abrió la puerta de mi oficina, no la conozco pero por su aroma… Sé que es Amanda y ahora que la veo… No me gusta…

 _Continúa…_

 **LO SIENTO, HASTA AQUÍ, ESPERO LES GUSTE, EL PROXIMO UN POCO DE DRAMA, PORQUE… ¿A QUIEN NO LE GUSTA UN POCO DE ESO?**


	5. Importante

Creo que tenemos un poco de confusión aqui. Mi "drama" significan uno o dos párrafos. No quiero que se preocupen ;) aquí no va a pasar nada malo. No me gusta la angistia! Significa que por ningún motivo escribiré muerte- separación - divorsio - u otras cosas parecidas. Gracias por los comentarios. Mañana cap. Hoy imposible. No llegó con el tiempo. Capaz a la madrugada o mañana al mediodía (vivo en Italia, saquen sus cuentas xD ) besos!


	6. La única para mi eres tú Parte2

**Capitulo 5.- La única para mi eres tú Parte 2**

Estaba pensando en hacer una historia Rizzles, pero seguir lanzando un par de capítulos cortos aquí.

Sin embargo tengan en cuenta que estos cortos van a ser mi última prioridad, tengo que terminar mi historia Callie/Arizona y voy a comenzar una Jane/Maura así que esperen capítulos aquí solo si me nulo o me agarra un golpe de inspiración ;)

Importante: Quiero recomendarles una historia muuuy genial, está en ingles pero vale la pena leerla (pueden usar el traductor de google) se llama Erin. Así de simple. Búsquenla, y si les gusta me avisan ajajaj :D

 **Vainilla47**. Gracias jaja, Italia es hermoso, hace un par de años que vine, pero tu país siempre se extraña (En mi caso Argentina) cualquier oportunidad que tengas de conocer otro país no dudes! No importa si es el país de al lado, siempre es una experiencia única e inolvidable

 **Cecilis**. Jajaja perdón por el susto, particularmente me encantan los celos, pero odio todo ese drama de separaciones y engaños, es como que mi corazón no lo soporta, ya tengo suficiente con Callie y Arizona como para ponerme a escribir de eso. Parece que a los creadores de las series les encanta vernos sufrir

 **15marday**. Gracias por seguir todas mis historias :D me encanta cuando encuentro a alguien que comparte mis gustos

 **Y a todos los demás muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Pov. Maura**

Definitivamente había algo de esta mujer que no me gustaba. Conozco a Jane desde hace años y sé que me ama, confío en ella, pero no en personas como esta mujer. Sé que tengo que conocer primero para juzgar algo o a alguien pero esta mujer simplemente…

-Hola, me llamo Amanda Brown, soy su nueva asistente, se que debería estar aquí en dos días, pero tenía muchas ganas de conocer el lugar y las personas con las que trabajaría.

Su mirada fue directa a mi novia y mi cara no mostro mucho agrado, pero sin embargo me criaron con modales, no iba a perderlos ahora…

-Un placer Dra. Brown, la detective Rizzoli y yo estábamos a punto de almorzar, pero si deseas más tarde puedo enseñarte el lugar donde trabajaremos de aquí en adelante

-Claro, será un placer, supongo que tomare algo de la cafetería y las dejare disfrutar su almuerzo, bajare en un rato para que podamos comenzar

-Eso estaría bien Dra. Brown

Sin decir más, Amanda salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué fue qué?

-Esa mirada

-No hubo una mirada Jane

-Si la hubo Maur, la mujer quería salir corriendo de aquí.

-Estas exagerando

-¿Yo? Tú fuiste la que la hizo sentir incomoda por nada

-¿Sabes qué? No tengo mucha hambre, creo que terminare unos papeles y-

-No Maura, vas a comer esa cosa, y dejar de estar celosa por algo que no existe

-No sé de que hablas Jane, no estoy celosa…

-Entonces deja de comportarte como una perra con tu nueva asistente, deberías llegar a conocer más a la gente antes de juzgarla

Comimos en silencio, ninguna queriendo volver a abrir la caja de discusiones reciente, Jane me daba miradas de vez en cuando tratando de tomar valor para hablar, pero fui yo la que lo hizo primero

-Está bien, tienes razón, estoy celosa. Estoy celosa porque nadie sabe que eres mi novia, lo que significa que esa mujer que entro recién cree que tiene el camino libre para acercarse lo que ella quiera hacia ti, estoy celosa porque es hermosa y como dices tú, caliente, y estoy celosa porque te amo y soy la primer mujer con la que estas y tan solo pasaron dos meses y tengo mucho miedo de perderte Jane…

No me di cuenta cuando empezaron a caer las lagrimas, pero mi novia si, así que rodeó el escritorio para poder abrazarme

-Shhh, Maur, te amo, te amo mucho y nada va a cambiar eso. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida Maura y no pienso perderte por nadie ni nada. Ella no es nadie comparada contigo, tú la pones en ridículo.

-Lo siento, supongo que mis miedos sacaron lo peor de mí…

-¿Eso fue lo peor de ti? Bueno gracias a dios

Golpee a mi novia en el brazo y trate de no reírme, pero Jane siempre logra que me sienta mejor con sus estúpidas bromas

-Te amo Jane

-Yo también te amo… Y nada va a cambiar eso

 **Pov. Jane**

Después de terminar de almorzar, me despedí de Maura y me fui directo a la cafetería

-Hola ma

-Jane! Como estas, justo quería hablar contigo

-También yo, necesito decirte algo importante… ¿Qué te parece si cenamos el viernes en casa de Maura?

-¿Tienes que decirnos algo a las dos o las dos tienen que decirme algo a mi?

-Tenemos algo que decirte en realidad.

-Está bien, el viernes estoy libre, ¿Quieres que cocine?

-No, nosotras podemos hacer eso, gracias igual. ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

 **Pov. Ángela**

Soy madre de tres hijos y no son hijos cualquiera, son Rizzoli, y su sangre Italiana no es fácil de manejar. Los conozco a los tres de la cabeza a los pies, pero a mi hija mayor es a la que más conozco, ella piensa que puede ocultarme las cosas, ella piensa que no sé nada de lo que pasa en su vida, pero una madre sabe, siempre sabe, independientemente de si su hijo le dice no lo que está pasando, una madre ve cómo va cambiando, su aspecto, su carácter…

Jane no había sido la misma desde el día en que ese horrible hombre murió. Se había alejado de todos por un tiempo y de golpe… De golpe ella era feliz, más feliz de lo que había sido nunca, más feliz que cuando entro en la academia, más feliz que cuando su nonna le regalo aquel pequeño piano que todavía guardo, más feliz que con el reencuentro de Casey y más feliz incluso que el tiempo que pasa con su sobrino TJ. Así que sí, Jane era feliz por algo, y como madre, sé muy bien que es ese algo… Maura Isles

Esa mujer había sido una luz para ella y sus hijos, salvando la vida de Frankie, dándome un hogar, alejando a Jane de sus pesadillas… Así que no era difícil de deducir lo que mi hija quería decirme, de hecho me preguntaba porque no me había dicho antes, pero a diferencia de todas las otras cosas en su vida, esta vez no la empuje, porque sé que amar a una mujer, en especial a su mejor amiga, era algo difícil para Jane de admitir.

 **Pov. Jane**

-No es nada cariño, solo quería decirte que la mujer que conociste hoy estuvo aquí preguntando un par de cosas de ti…

-¿De mi? ¿Qué preguntó?

-Bueno, pregunto si estabas saliendo con alguien…

-¿Y?

-Le dije que no, y le pregunte si iba a invitarte…

Mi cara era de sorpresa, mucha, muuuucha sorpresa, mi madre, mi ma… Le pregunto a una MUJER si iba a invitarme a salir… Como si fuese lo más normal para ella…

-Ma!

-¿Qué? No es como si estuvieses saliendo con alguien, además tiene un doctorado

-Pero… Tú… Ella…

-Ho vamos Jane… ¿Qué esperabas?¿ Un discurso de cómo salir con mujeres era un pecado o algo así?

-Bueno no… Yo… Si… Quiero decir…

-Jane, eres mi hija y te amo, y quiero que seas feliz, con un hombre o una mujer

-¿Cómo sabes… ¿Cómo…

-De nuevo, eres mi hija, y no estaba segura al principio pero…

-Maura y yo estamos saliendo desde hace dos meses y la amo…

El silencio era absoluto entre las dos, hasta que mi madre comenzó a reír

-Por fin!

-¿Qué?

-Por fin Jane! Me preguntaba cuando te ibas a dignar en decírmelo… Pero pensé que me lo dirías el viernes

-Bueno si, iba a decírtelo pero ahora…

-Estas más segura de que no voy a arrojarte una cruz tratando de exorcizarte…

-Sí, lo siento ma, pero pensé que no lo aceptarías, yo solo la amo ¿Sabes? Es ella, siempre lo ha sido….

-Estoy muy feliz por ti… Por ustedes… Ho!

-¿Qué?

-Esta mujer... Amanda…

-¿Sí…?

-Le dije que tú y Maura eran solo mejores amigas Jane, así que mantén un ojo abierto

-Uff! Lo que me faltaba, acabo de tirar los miedos de Maura abajo y ahora esto

-¿Miedos?

Después de contarle lo que paso con Maura, recibí una llamada de Frost, teníamos un vínculo del sospechoso con la víctima así que tuve que salir, con la promesa de que la cena del viernes seguía en pie.

La confesión fue fácil, casos como este me pone de muy mal humor, los celos son una cosa, pero matar por ellos es algo inhumano, la mujer no tenía porque morir, no cuando había encontrado a alguien para ser feliz, y solo porque ese alguien no era su marido no significa que se merecía morir.

El día se pasó rápido, después del papeleo quedé con Fost en ir a tomar una cerveza, pero antes iba a ver si Maura se sumaba a nosotros, pienso que ya tendría que terminar su día…

-Detective Rizzoli, un gusto volver a verte

-Dra. Brown, hola… ¿La Dra. Isles todavía está por aquí?

-Está terminando un poco de papeleo en su oficina, puedo ir por ella si lo deseas

-No, está bien, solo iré un minuto a verla…

Pero en mi camino a la oficina de mi novia, Amanda me detiene con una mano en mi pecho y acercándose, peligrosamente mucho

-Sabes detective… Estuve pensando todo el día como tener esta conversación contigo

Disimuladamente trate de alejarme pero cada paso hacia atrás que daba era un paso más que ella tomaba

-Dra. Brown no creo que sea buena idea…

-Ho vamos detective, vi como me veías en la cafetería…

-No la veía de ese modo Dra. Brown, yo tengo-

Pero mis palabras fueron cortadas por unos gruesos labios que no eran de mi novia y de inmediato la empuje hacia afuera

-No!

-Jane!

-Maura!

Demonios… ¿Cuándo apareció mi novia?

-¿Qué… Jane…

-No! Maura, no es… Ella solo me beso…

-Y tu solo la dejaste!

-No! Yo estaba por decirle…

Pero no me dejo terminar, solo se escucho el ruido de la puerta de su oficina cerrándose con fuerza

-Mierda… Mierda… Maura!

-Lo siento… No sabía…

-Si me hubieses dejado terminar de hablar, sabrías que tengo novia!... Mierda!

Sin importarme que la otra mujer siguiera disculpándose, comencé a intentar abrir la puerta de la oficina de Maura

-Maura, abre, por favor, solo deja que te explique…

-Vete! Me mentiste Jane!

-No! Maura, bebé escúchame por favor, solo deja que te explique qué pasó…

-No quiero escucharte… No quiero verte Jane!

-Estaba por decirle que tenía una novia cuando ella simplemente me cortó, Maura yo la aparté, te lo juro, Maura yo te amo… Por favor…

No me di cuenta que estábamos solas hasta que me di la vuelta sentándome contra la puerta con lagrimas sin caer

-Maura, entiende que no quería que pasara, sé cómo se vio pero no fue así, tienes que creerme, ¿Cómo podría yo hacer una cosa así? Maura te amo, me duele el solo pensar que puedo perderte por algo así…

Después de unos eternos segundos, la puerta por fin se abrió, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayendo.

-¿No la besaste?

-No

-¿No le devolviste el beso?

-No

Unos segundos de vacilación, hasta que por fin Maura se derrumbo en mis brazos

-Es que… Jane… Ella… Tú…

-Shhh, Te amo, lo siento, no sabía que iba a hacerlo, si hubiese sabido…

-Hoy cuando hablamos… De lo tenía miedo Jane… Simplemente verla besándote… Fue como si te perdiera…

-No vas a perderme por nada, ni nadie Maura, te amo, y mucho, y de ahora en más todo el mundo lo sabrá…

-¿Quieres decirles a todos?

-A todos y cada uno, quiero que sepan que no estás disponible y que yo soy la mujer más feliz del mundo por estar contigo

-Gracias Jane…

-Lo que sea por ti amor…

* * *

 **Pov. Maura**

Esa misma noche, Jane y yo nos aislamos del mundo, no hubo muchas palabras, todo estaba dicho, simplemente nos quedamos abrasadas después de hacer el amor una y otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente, Jane me conto lo que paso con su madre, así que decidimos extender un par de invitaciones para la cena del viernes y contarles a Frost, Frankie y Korsak sobre nuestra relación, aunque Jane me dijo que sospechaba que ya sabían.

Amar a esta mujer es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida. No me malinterpreten, es algo hermoso y fácil en el sentido de que nadie podría no amar a esta mujer. Pero era algo delicado, porque una vez que comencé a amarla, deje todo en sus manos, mi cuerpo, mi corazón, mi mente, todo. Y si algún día la pierdo… Entonces perdería todo, ya no existiría, ya no tendría por qué vivir. Porque ella es más que la mujer que amo, ella es mi mundo y cada vez que pienso que voy a perderla, lo puedo respirar, y con solo una caricia, una palabra, un gesto… Ella me hace respirar de nuevo.

* * *

 **Pov. General**

La cena fue como Jane esperaba, todo el mundo no solo estaba feliz por ellas, sino que también sabían que algo estaba pasando, y ella se sintió agradecida de que nadie presiono a decir nada estos últimos meses.

Esa noche Jane y Maura supieron, que a pesar de todo lo que vendría, siempre tenían gente que las amaban, familia que no dudarían en ponerse de pie por ellas, personas a las que podían confiar su vida y no había palabras para explicar lo agradecida que estaban.

Fin

 **Tenemos dos opciones aquí, o sigo con la trama de esta mini historia.**

 **O comienzo una historia diferente (siempre rizzles por supuesto) lo cual me gustaría más, porque tengo un par de ideas de cómo comenzar una nueva historia y siempre es bueno comenzar de cero.**

 **Ustedes eligen**

 **Gracias por los comentarios ;)**


	7. Perdón perdón

**Capitulo 6.- Perdón, Perdón**

Sé que dije no más canciones, pero no puedo evitarlo, solo me surgió la necesidad

La canción es Perdón, perdón de Has Ash. Disfruten

* * *

El bar estaba lleno, la fiesta de Korsak acababa de comenzar, lo habían nombrado sargento apenas unas horas atrás.

Jane estaba esperando por las bebidas que había pedido para ella y su novia… Maura y ella se habían convertido en algo más que amigas dos meses atrás y eran los mejores meses para la detective, amaba demasiado a su amiga, y estaba feliz de que los sentimientos eran mutuos.

Ella creía haber amado a Casey, pero lo que sentía por Maura… Era completamente diferente.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, la detective no vio cuando un hombre se acerco y sintió una mano en su hombro

-Jane…

-Casey…

La persona que menos esperaba ver estaba frente a ella, no había visto ni escuchado de Casey desde hacía seis meses

-¿Qué haces aquí Casey?

-Bueno, esperaba una mejor bienvenida que esa, seguro

-Casey…

-Solo quería verte Jane, te extraño

-No me hagas reír, seis meses Casey

-Lo sé, ¿Metí la pata verdad?

-Me alegra

-¿Disculpa?

-Me alegra, porque pude encontrar a alguien a quien en verdad amo y me ama por igual

-Jane…

-Lo siento, eso fue directo, pero es cierto Casey.

-No hablas en serio, no después de todo lo que vivimos

-Te fuiste, una y otra vez Casey, se acabo.

-No, no aún Jane

El hombre no mostro interés en esperar una respuesta, simplemente camino hasta una mesa donde se puso a hablar con un par de amigos.

Después de pagar por las bebidas, Jane camino hacia su mesa, al otro lado de donde estaba Casey, donde estaba Frost y Frakie, pero no había rastros de su novia

-¿Y Maura?

-Fue a buscarte

La detective miro por todos lados, pero no puedo localizar a Maura, fue al baño para ver si estaba ahí, pero no había rastros de ella, así que salió afuera y por fin la vio, pero no estaba sola.

Ian estaba con ella, muy, muy cerca de ella y a Jane no le gustaba para nada.

-Ya te dije Ian, no puedo ayudarte nunc a más

-No vine porque necesito tu ayuda Maura, vino porque te necesito, te extraño

El estomago de Jane dio un vuelco, no es que no confiaba en su novia, pero la detective sabía que Ian una vez fue el amor de ésta

-Lo siento Ian, pero estoy en una relación ahora

-Vamos Maura, no hablas en serio, te amo, tú me amas

-No Ian, creí que así era, pero ahora sé lo que es amar, y no te amo Ian

-¿Sabes qué? Esto es ridículo Maura, te daré hasta el final de la noche, y si de verdad ya no me amas, me iré para siempre

-Ian no creo-

Pero el hombre ya estaba empujando la puerta del bar

Jane dio dos pasos adelante mostrando su presencia.

-Jane! Yo… No paso nada Jane

-Lo sé, no me gustó que estén a solas pero… Sé que no pasó nada, confió en ti

-Te amo Jane, créeme, solo a ti

-Te creo Maur, también te amo, de hecho tengo que decirte algo…

-¿Qué es?

-Casey está aquí… me dijo algo parecido a lo que Ian te dijo

-Ellos… No se darán por vencidos Jane, y no quiero a Casey cerca de ti

-Lo se bebé, no te preocupes, cuando esta noche termine, tu y yo volveremos juntos a casa

-Te amo

-Te amo también Maur, vamos adentro

Una vez adentro las mujeres se encontraron con Korsak

-Jane! Maura! Les tengo un favor que pedir

-Claro Sargento, solo dilo y lo haremos, pero ten cuidado, puedes ser mi jefe ahora pero igual puedo golpearte

-Jane!

-Calma compañera, quiero que canten

-No

-Si

-Maur!

-Solo una canción Jane, por favor

-Uff, las cosas que hago por ti…

-Gracias Doc.

-No hay problema Korsak…

Jane odiaba cantar, pero no porque cantaba mal, de hecho cantaba bastante bien, pero toda esa gente viendo… Sin embargo ahí estaba, en medio del escenario con el amor de su vida al lado.

Todos en el bar se callaron al instante y Jane solo quería correr, pero Maura, quien sentía su inquietud, la tomo de la mano.

-Solo tú y yo amor

El inicio comenzó, y ya no había vuelta atrás, Jane no sabía que canción había elegido Maura, pero la reconoció al instante y no pudo evitar sentir un calor en su interior, orgullo, amor, valor…

* * *

 **Jane**

 _Perdóname por ver colores en un cielo gris_

 _Por convencerme que a tu lado iba a ser feliz,_

 _Perdóname, pero entregarme a ti…_

 **Maura**

 _Te imaginé sincero cuando no era así_

 _Y si tenias ojos eran para mí,_

 _Discúlpame, pero que tonta fui…_

 **Jane**

 _Te idealicé a mi lado en mis noches y días_

 _Y me aferre a la idea de que tú eras el amor de mi vida…_

 _Hoy te pido perdón, perdón, perdón,_

 _Por haberte confiado sin dudar mi corazón_

 **Maura**

 _Entregar mi alma a tus brazos_

 _Por confiar mi cuerpo en tus manos_

 _Perdón, perdón, perdón_

 _Por crear esta falsa historia de amor,_

 _Y te pido perdón_

 **Jane**

 _Por haber esperado demasiado,_

 _De un perdedor…_

* * *

Casey fue el primero en darse cuenta, la canción, sus manos… Él había perdido, y no había mucho para hacer. Se rió de la ironía, él hacía tiempo que le pedía a Maura consejos para hacer las cosas bien con Jane, él era un idiota, se tendría que haber dado cuenta entonces…

* * *

 **Jane**

 _Me dabas señales pero no las veía_

 _Creía que un día de pronto tú cambiarías,_

 _No puede ser que estúpida me vi…_

 **Maura**

 _Te idealice, a mi lado en mis noches y días_

 _Y me aferre a la idea que tú eras el amor de mi vida…_

 _Hoy te pido perdón, perdón, perdón,_

 _Por haberte confiado sin dudar mi corazón_

 **Jane**

 _Entregar mi alma a tus brazos_

 _Por confiar mi cuerpo en tus manos_

 _Perdón, perdón, perdón_

 _Por crear esta falsa historia de amor,_

 **Ambas**

 _Y te pido perdón_

 **Jane**

 _Perdón_

 **Maura**

 _Hoy te pido perdón, perdón, perdón_

 _Por haberte confiado sin dudar mi corazón_

 _Entregar mi alma a tus brazos_

 _Por confiar mi cuerpo en tus manos_

 **Jane**

 _Perdón, perdón, perdón_

 _Por crear esta falsa historia de amor_

 **Ambas**

 _Y te pido perdón_

 **Jane**

 _Por haber esperado demasiado,_

 _De un perdedor…_

* * *

Ian no podía creerlo, había perdido a Maura… Por Jane, pro esa estúpida detective que no dejaba de entrometerse entre él y Maura… Pero luego fue como si todo lo golpeara a la vez… Jane… Maura… Siempre estaban ahí, juntas, para todo, y ahora… Era hora de aceptar que ya no era bienvenido.

Ambos hombres, salieron del bar sin mirar atrás, cada uno por su lado, cada uno maldiciendo no hacer las cosas diferentes, ahora habían perdido lo que tanto creyeron amar…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el bar reinaba un silencio absoluto. No es que nadie se lo esperaba, las dos mujeres iban por la vida comportándose como una pareja desde el día en que se conocieron, pero confirmarlo de este modo… Eso si es algo que nadie se esperaba.

Al terminar la canción, algo se apoderó de Jane, y sin pensarlo dos veces la detective giro a su novia en sus brazos y la beso, frente a todo el mundo, frente a sus compañeros, amigos, familia…

Los aplausos y silbidos no se dejaron esperar, separándolas con un rubor en su rostro

-Ya era hora!

-Ma!

-Creo que todo el mundo ya sabía cariño y yo lo supe cuando entre en casa de Maura un día… Digamos que estaban muy ocupadas para notarme

-Alguien que me mate por favor…

Una ronda de risas broto por el bar, Jane se volvió a Maura y la encontró con los ojos rastrando algo en el bar

-Se fueron – dijo la detective en un susurro- Cuando la canción término se fueron

-Entonces creo que entendieron el mensaje

-Maura Isles… Cada día me sorprendes más

Un grito se sintió del fondo del bar

-La próxima ronda va por Rizzoli!

Eso movió a la multitud hacia la barra

-Mierda, voy a quedar en bancarrota

-Entonces tendré una excusa para invitarte a vivir con migo

-Tu… ¿Quieres vivir con migo?

-Ya que lo preguntas…

-Maura!

-Nietos!

-Ma!

-Tal vez dos o tres

-Maura! ¿Saben qué? Olvídenlo, no creo que algo más vergonzoso me pase esta noche…

-Te amo Jane

-También te amo Maur…

* * *

 **Espero no haberlos decepcionado mucho con este, creo que en mi mente se veía mejor, usen la imaginación muchachos jaja! ;) gracias por todo, hasta la próxima**


	8. Una propuesta en el momento indicado

**Capitulo 7.- Una propuesta en el momento indicado**

 **No sé qué me pasa, nunca escribo tan seguido, es raro… Nunca había escrito tanto en tan poco tiempo así que aprovéchenme… ¿Algo que quieran leer? (corto porque mañana empiezo la historia).**

 **Estoy inspirada para escribir y tengo un corto que me encantaría escribir y de hecho me voy a poner a hacerlo después de subir este…**

 **No sé cómo les va a caer el próximo corto, pero espero que lo disfruten leyendo tanto como voy a disfrutar de escribirlo, saludos!**

Los constantes susurros ponían nerviosa a la detective. Jane Rizzoli no estaba cómoda en donde estaba parada, el hotel era de lujo y ella no pertenecía a este lugar, pero su novia sí, y lo último que quería Jane era decepcionar a Maura. Así que se quedo parada mientras su novia hacía una pequeña sesión fotográfica con gente, según ve, famosa y rica.

-Jane querida, ¿Te importaría acompañarme a saludar al gobernador? Sé que no te gusta estar sola en estas fiestas y Maura tiene para rato en la sesión de fotografía

Con un suspiro de alivio, Jane reconoció que era bueno que Constanza la distrajera un poco…

-Claro Sra. Isles, solo deja que busque el bolso de Maura…

-No lo entiendo… Quiero decir… ¿En serio?, Ella es Isles, tiene clase, sofisticación…

-Puede que solo sea una fase, ya sabes, solo por diversión

Ninguna de las amigas de Maura vio que Jane había vuelto a la mesa en busca del bolso de su novia

-Puede divertirse con quien quiera, pero ¿Una mujer policía?, ¿En serio?

-Eso es cierto, esa mujer no tiene nada que darle, no creo que ahorrando lo que gane en un año llegue ni a la mitad de lo que Maura posee

-Dios, ni si ahorrara toda la vida…

-Debió casarse con aquel hombre con el que estaba comprometida hace años, ¿Cuál era su nombre?...

Jane tomo el bolso y salió lo más rápido que pudo , las amigas de Maura se callaron al instante, pero ella no se iba a detener, no iba a levantar la cabeza, no iba a decirles que se callen, porque en el fondo ella se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo que esas mujeres, ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué Maura, con todo lo que tenía y podía conseguir, la eligió a ella? Ella no podía llevarla a cenas costosas, ni comprarle regalos exageradamente caros… Ni siquiera podía comprarle la ropa que le gustaba… Ella no se merecía a Maura en lo absoluto…

-Disculpen…

Constanza tomo el brazo de Jane antes de que ésta se vaya

-Sra. Isles, es un pla-

-No, lo siento pero tengo que decirles algo y ustedes van a escucharme…

Ninguna hizo ademan de abrir la boca, Jane estaba a su lado y tenía la cabeza gacha, trato de irse peor Constanza se lo impidió

-Jane tu también… Escuchen con atención porque solo lo diré una vez… Esta mujer a la que tanto critican por no ser de su clase, salvo la vida de mi hija más de una vez y en más de un sentido. No solo la protegió de cuantos lunáticos quisieron lastimarla, sino que también la rescato de una muy miserable vida y que lamento decir, también la protegió de mí… Esta mujer, hace que mi hija sonría, hace que cada vez que la llame se comporte como una adolecente enamorada y me cuente todo lo que Jane hizo por ella. Cada vez que mi hija me habla de ella, siento que no hay nada más importante en su vida, cosas tan simples como, "Jane me enseño a hacer un muñeco de nieve", "Decoré mi primer árbol de navidad madre, y Jane me dejo poner la estrella", "¿Sabías que es más placentero comer una hamburguesa con las manos? El otro día Jane me hizo probarlo", "Jane me llevo a los bolos madre, es algo muy divertido", "Jane y yo hicimos una maratón de películas de Disney", Jane, Jane, Jane, Mi hija está loca por esta mujer, la ama! Por amor de Cristo… Y ustedes señoritas, ustedes están celosas de que mi hija no es una amargada, mantenida por sus padres y obligada a casarse con alguien que no la ama solo para poder vivir de su dinero!… Esta mujer no solo se merece el amor de mi hija, sino que se merece el respeto de ustedes por lo que hace y antes de abrir la boca de nuevo señoritas, realmente espero que lo piensen dos veces…

Jane nunca había escuchado decir tantas cosas buenas departe de Constanza… Si bien la mujer mayor aceptaba la relación, Jane sabía que no debía esperar charlas profundas y abrazos departe de la madre de Maura, pero esto… Lo que acaba de decir esta mujer le dio a Jane la pauta de que, por más que no lo demostraba, Constanza Isles estaba feliz de que su hija saliera con Jane

-Madre! ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Nadie se dio cuenta de Maura volviendo a la mesa, y viendo en las caras de todas las mujeres presentes, sabía que algo había pasado, pero lo que más le preocupo, fue el brazo protector de su madre a través de Jane y las lagrimas sin derramar de su hermosa novia…

-No es nada Cariño, solo estábamos teniendo una pequeña charla, aquí tus amigas estaban hablando sin saber y solo les hice ver lo que no querían, lo siento damas pero tengo que ir a ver al gobernador… Si me disculpan…

Antes de irse, Constanza lanzo una severa mirada hacia las amigas de Maura y le susurro algo a su hija antes de partir

Nadie escucho lo que le dijo pero era bastante obvio con la mirada que puso la forense.

Con una respiración profunda, Maura miro a cada una de las mujeres en la mesa, mujeres que a partir de hoy, ya no eran más que escoria…

-Maura no es necesario…

-Diré esto una sola vez. Si alguna de ustedes, arpías sin alma, vuelve a decir una sola palabra de mi novia, les aseguro que voy a arruinar cada una de sus vidas sociales de tal manera de que no van a querer volver a salir ni siquiera a comprar ropa

Los ojos de cada una se abrieron de golpe, todas le habían confiado a Maura algo que podría arruinarlas

-Jane, mi amor ven conmigo…

Maura tomo la mano de Jane y juntas salieron al patio del salón

* * *

-¿Arpías sin alma?

-No puedo insultar, si pudiese hacerlo ninguna se salvaría, esas-

-Está bien Maur, un poco de lo que dijo tu madre me alegró

-Lo siento, siento que es mi culpa Jane, tú eres todo para mí y no quiero que pienses lo contrario… Te amo, y a nadie más, y no me importa el dinero ni nada de eso, tú me das todo lo que necesito, tú me haces vivir Jane…

-Lo sospeche cuando tu madre dijo que le contabas todas nuestras aventuras…

-Ho… ¿Qué dijo exactamente?

-Solo puedo decirte que te ama y quiere verte feliz, y por suerte para mi, ella cree que yo te hago feliz

-Lo haces, no dudes de eso, me haces más feliz de lo que nunca fui, los años como tu mejor amiga, y estos seis meses como tu novia, me hicieron la persona más feliz de todo el mundo

-Tú me haces feliz Maura, y admito que a veces pienso que no soy suficiente, que nunca voy a poder darte lo que te mereces… Pero supongo que me gusta ser egoísta… Porque por más que pienso eso aún así te quiero a mi lado, porque sin ti me muero

-No quiero que pienses esas cosas, no quiero que pienses que no puedes darme nada, porque tú ya me lo diste todo

-Me gustaría poder decir que no volveré a pensar en eso, pero es imposible, porque te amo y quiero darte el mundo entero… Pero puedo comenzar con amarte, y darte todo lo que tengo y es mío a cambio de que me ames… Desde el primer beso, desde el primer día en que te conocí… Sin pensarlo y sin quererlo, te di todo lo que tenia… Mi corazón, mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi alma son tuyos Maura, y tratare de darte más, nunca te daré por sentada y nunca voy a lastimarte…

La respiración de Maura se cortó cuando vio a su novia arrodillarse frente a ella tomándola de la mano y sacando una pequeña caja de su bolsillo

-Jane…

-No puedo prometerte cosas que no puedo darte, pero si puedo prometerte que voy a amarte con todo lo que tengo, y que cada día de nuestras vidas voy a pasarlos asegurándome de que nunca te falte amor… Te amo con todo mí ser Maura… ¿Te casarías con migo?

-Si Jane! Si! Dios! Te amo, te amo, te amo Jane, gracias!

Las lagrimas caían sin control y sin vergüenza por la cara de la forense, Jane no entendía que desde el momento en que se conocieron, le dio más de lo que maura tuvo o podría haber tenido en toda su vida. Después de que Jane colocó el anillo en el dedo de Maura, unos aplausos se escucharon a su lado

-Felicidades cariño

-Madre!

-Sra. Isles… Sé que debería haberles dicho primero pero…

-Sé que lo habrías hecho, pero la situación era muy ideal querida, podemos dejarnos lo demás para después… Felicidades a las dos y por favor Jane, ahora somos familia, llámame Constanza

-Gracias Sra.- Constanza… Por todo

-Sin problema, ahora, ¿Porque no las dos se van de aquí? Soy capaz de mantener esta fiesta por mi misma

-Pero madre..-

-Acabas de comprometerte querida, ve a festejar…

Con un último abrazo de madre e hija, Jane y Maura se retiraron de la fiesta.

* * *

-Jane…

-Te amo Maura… Te amo mucho

-Yo también te amo Jane, demasiado…

-¿Sabes? Tu madre nos reservo una habitación para esta noche por si se hacía muy tarde y me dio la llave…

-Detective Rizzoli… ¿Qué esta insinuando?

-Pues… Yo diría que esa habitación es perfecta para una pareja recién comprometida Dra. Isles, ¿No lo cree usted así?

-Lo que creo es que estamos tardando demasiado en llegar a ella. Ten las llaves a mano Detective…

Lo último que se escucho antes de que la pareja entrara al ascensor fue el gruñido de Jane y el golpe de los dos cuerpos chocando contra la pared…

* * *

 **Fin :D ¿Qué les pareció?**


	9. Dejame cuidar de ti Parte1

**Capitulo 8.- Déjame cuidar de ti… Parte 1**

 **No voy a hacer de esto algo muy largo (pero tendrá dos partes)**

* * *

La música del club no dejaba escuchar mucho lo que otros decían, aunque escuchar no era exactamente lo que la gente hacía, no en un club de strippers…

Jane Rizzoli no era alguien que hacía estas cosas, no era alguien que se interesaba por poner un billete en la tanga de alguna desconocida.

Pero el último caso fue grande, y ella solo quería olvidar a esos niños, pero una cerveza con sus amigos no era lo que necesitaba. Probar algo diferente tal vez serviría…

-Hola hermosa, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Una morena se acerco a la detective, quien a cada segundo se preguntaba qué era lo que buscaba realmente…

-Tal vez en un rato, solo necesito tomar algo ahora…

-Daré una vuelta por aquí más tarde por si cambias de opinión cariño…

Una vez que se fue, Jane siguió tomando su cerveza, revolcándose en su miseria cuando una mano se apoyo en su hombro

-No quiero ser maleducada pero-

Las palabras murieron en la boca de la detective… Esta no era la morocha de hace un rato… Eta mujer… Esta mujer era hermosa, delicada, y caliente…

-Lo siento si te moleste, yo-

-No!, No… Está bien… Pensé que eras otra persona…

-¿Se está escondiendo de alguien detective?

-¿Cómo-

-Soy bastante observadora, vi tu placa desde el escenario

-No te vi ahí arriba

-Estabas un poco ocupada mirando al suelo, debo decir que me llamo la atención… nadie entra a un club de stripper con los ojos abajo…

-Tuve un muy mal día…

-¿Por qué no hacemos que mejore?

-No tengo tanto dinero como para eso, lo lamento, ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí… Solo estaba tratando de despejarme…

-¿Qué tal un trato detective?

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-¿Qué tal si te invito ahí atrás… Y tú me invitas una copa cuando salgo de aquí?

Jane no pudo evitar el aleteo de su corazón, ¿Esta hermosa mujer esta hermosa mujer estaba pidiéndole en serio una cita?

-Seria increíble…

-Maura

-Maura… Mi nombre es Jane… Jane Rizzoli

-Un placer detective Rizzoli… ¿Me acompaña?...

-¿No te meterás en problemas? Tengo algo de dinero pero…

-No te hagas problema por eso… Estaremos bien

-De acuerdo… Tú mandas

-Que no se te olvide eso detective…

Jane trago duro… Tenía la sensación de que esta mujer seria la muerte de ella…

 _Continuará_

* * *

 ***Dejo esto por aquí y salgo corriendo***

 **Díganme como digieren esta idea por favoooor, porque en un futuro quiero escribir una historia larga sobre esto (Erin me motivo, léanlo, es muy bueno). No es la historia que estoy por comenzar, pero lo será una vez que termine la otra (muy emocionada por escribir sobre este tema)**


	10. Historia (ayuda)

Perdón que esto no es un capítulo. Pero necesito algo de ayuda. Hace una semana que intento comenzar una historia y escribí el primer capítulo como quince veces. El problema? No me decido de todas las ideas. Comienzan conociéndose?. Se conocen desde el principio?. Alguna tiene ya un hijo?. Jane en el ejército?. Decidan por mi por favor jajaja porque son muchas ideas en mi cabeza y no se cual elegir (no vale la de stripper. Para eso tengo algo especial. Pronto)

Gracias :)


	11. Secretos revelados Parte 1

Pffffff que yo no aparezco hace meses? Naaa, ustedes mienten jaajja perdón jejeje pero simplemente mis ganas de escribir se esfumaron, aquí un nuevo cap Rizzles, y le sigue en un par de días la nueva historia, se llamara Siempre tuya estén atentos ;)

Disfruten!

* * *

Advertencia: PG Jane, lamento si no te gusta pero esto me vino a la mente y no pude parar de escribirlo

* * *

 **Capitulo 9.-** Secretos revelados. Parte 1 (sinceramente ya me perdí ajjaja no se si es el 9-10-11- pero bueno, supongamos que es el 9 jajajaj, lo importante es el contenido)

* * *

Maura estaba ansiosa y bastante asustada, después de la noche del sábado no había vuelto a ver a su mejor amiga y ahora tenía que verla en el trabajo. Si la morena no la evitaba como había hecho todo el día del domingo claro.

La doctora recordaba los hechos de la noche del sábado mientras se preparaba para el trabajo.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Un caso las había atrapado y no tuvieron mucho tiempo para ellas mismas en toda la semana así que las mujeres decidieron relajarse durante la noche en casa de Maura._

 _Después de la cena la detective había recomendado ver una película y ambas se sentaron relativamente cerca pero a la vez lejos._

 _Jane siempre mantenía la distancia entre ellas, lo que le parecía muy frustrante a Maura. ¿Por qué siempre se alejaba cuando Maura se acercaba a ella? ¿Por qué nunca duraban sus abrazos? Maura sabía que su mejor amiga era tímida y muy reservada con ciertas cosas, pero la rubia creía que después de dos años siendo amigas Jane se soltaría más con ella. Pero esa no era la situación._

 _Maura estaba cansada de no poder estar cerca de Jane, ella deseaba poder decirle a la morena como se sentía, mostrarle cuanto la quería…_

 _Así que casi a la mitad de la película la rubia miro hacia la mujer más alta y sin pensarlo dos veces acomodo su cuerpo para estar más cerca de Jane._

 _Y muy concentrada, la morena no se había dado cuenta del movimiento de su amiga hasta que ésta puso la mano en su rodilla. Fue entonces cuando Jane comenzó a inquietarse._

 _-¿Jane?_

 _-Ten-tengo que irme Maura, tengo que alejarme…_

 _ **Fin flashback**_

* * *

Eso fue lo que más le dolió a la rubia, que Jane le diga que tenía que alejarse de ella era algo que Maura no podía soportar. Si, en parte porque amaba a Jane, estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga y no veía como podría vivir lejos de la otra mujer, y en parte porque no podía, aunque lo intentara, pensar qué hizo mal, qué había hecho para que Jane quisiera estar lejos de ella. Así que ahora, de camino a la estación, lo único que podía pensar era que había hecho para que la detective quisiera estar lejos de ella.

* * *

Por otro lado Jane se estaba volviendo loca, su hermano nunca la había visto de esta manera. Sabía que Jane no le había dicho a nadie su secreto, y sabia también que su hermana estaba loca por Maura pero que su miedo, de cómo reaccionaría su amiga al enterarse de su secreto, impedía que Jane le dijera que la amaba. Y por su parte estaba un poco cansado de esta historia, siempre era lo mismo, Maura se adelantaba un poco a Jane y la morena se volvía loca pensando en lo cerca que Maura estuvo de conocer su secreto, entonces su hermana daría vueltas frente a él en su departamento mientras maldecía en voz baja y trataba de convencerse a sí misma que la doctora no sospechaba nada

-No lo entiendo Jane, Maura ha sido tu amiga hace dos años ya y sigues sin confiar en ella…

-No es que no confío en ella Frankie, es que… La amo, ¿Está bien? Y es aterrador pensar en cómo reaccionara si le cuento que…

-Ella siente lo mismo por ti y lo que eres no va a hacerla cambiar de idea Jane! ¿Sabes cuantas veces vino a mí con lágrimas sin derramar, preguntándome si había hecho algo para molestarte?

-Frankie… Dios, lo sé, pero...

-Dile, ¿Qué tienes que perder? ¿Su amistad? Si sigues alejándola así ella va a cansarse y de todas formas la perderás

La morena sabía que su hermano tenía razón, pero…

-Deja de pensar tanto

-Creo que voy a hablar con ella ahora, a esta hora ya estará en su oficina comenzando el día

-Eso es lo que quería oír, ve. Luego hablaremos, buena suerte

* * *

Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo y la detective pronto se encontró dando vueltas frente a la puerta cerrada de la oficina de Maura. No había nadie en el laboratorio todavía, así que la morena no se preocupo por la audiencia.

-Puedes hacer esto Rizzoli, es Maura, ella sabrá aceptarte, es tu mejor amiga, nunca te juzgaría…

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no había notado la puerta de la oficina de Maura abrirse y salir de ella a la mujer de sus pensamientos, pero ninguna estaba prestando atención y no pudieron evitar que la rubia, que llevaba consigo su tasa de café y su bolso, chocara con la detective derramando todo el contenido de su tasa en el regazo de la morena

-¡Jane! Dios, lo siento, déjame…

-No! No, está bien, estoy bien, no importa, déjalo

Pero la rubia no hacía caso de las palabras de Jane y saco de su bolso un pequeño pañuelo con el cual pensaba ayudar a su amiga, pero Jane tomo a Maura de la muñeca y la detuvo a tiempo

-No! No me toques!

El dolor que Jane vio en los ojos de su amiga era insoportable, no quería reaccionar de esa manera pero era algo instintivo para ella, Maura luchaba para soltarse del agarre de Jane mientras las lagrimas caían sin cuidado, pero Jane no iba a dejar que se vaya aún.

-Lo siento…

-Suéltame! Déjame ir, voy a dejarte sola, pero suéltame!

-No quiero que me dejes sola Maur, por favor deja que te explique…

-¿Qué quieres explicarme Jane? Me dices que tienes que alejarte de mí, me ignoras, me gritas, me dices que no te toque, obviamente te disgusta mi presencia así que…

-No! Maura, no es así, eres mi mejor amiga, no quiero estar lejos de ti!

-Pues a mí me parece todo lo contrario detective Rizzoli, si tanto me odias…

-Pero ese es el caso Maura! No te odio en absoluto! Te amo! Mierda, te amo demasiado….

Maura se congelo, su rostro era ilegible para Jane, había enojo, confusión, alegría, y la morena no se atrevió a volver a hablar

-No te creo

Las palabras de su amiga le dolían a la detective, pero sabía que era lo mínimo que merecía

-Maura, hace mucho tiempo que te amo, creo incluso que te amo desde la primera vez que te vi

-¿Entonces Porque?, ¿Por qué te alejas de mí cada vez que quiero estar cerca? ¿Por qué me ignoras?

-Porque tengo miedo, porque no soy alguien que te merece, porque pensaras que soy un monstro Maura

-¿Cómo podría pensar yo eso? ¿Cómo puedes tú pensar que yo pensaría eso? ¿Acaso no te he dicho una y otra vez todo lo que has hecho por mí? Me diste miles de razones para ser feliz Jane, ¿Cómo puedes creer que alguna vez pensare mal de ti? Te a-

-Tengo un pene

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Maura se recupero del arrebato de su amiga, la rubia no entendía, ella también tenía ese tipo de juguetes pero no veía la relación de ellos con la conversación que estaban teniendo…

-…. Bueno, eso algo que muchas mujeres usan-

-No, Maur, cariño, yo NACÍ con un pene

-…Ho!

-Exacto, y lamento en serio haberte hech-

Jane no pudo terminar lo que decía, pues una mano se había levantado para golpear su mejilla con fuerza, dejándola perpleja

-Tú, Jane Rizzoli, después de años, confiando cada pequeña cosa de mi vida, creyendo que confiabas en mí como yo lo hacía contigo, mostrándote que nunca te juzgaría, que siempre estaría para ti, TÚ! ¿Me ocultaste esto por años?

Jane no sabía que decir, de todos los escenarios que pasaron por su mente antes de venir a hablar con su amiga, este era uno que nunca se imagino

-Si no es una disculpa y un buena explicación de porque demonios, en todos estos años, jamás confiaste en mi como para decirme esto, no quiero que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra!

-Pero te lo dije Maur! Te amo! ¿Cómo podría yo decirte esto sin perderte? ¿Sabes cuanta gente se ha aleado de mi solo por creerme un monstruo? ¿Sabes cuanta gente ha dejado de hablarme al darse cuenta que era tan diferente? Y perderte no era una opción para mi Maura! Eres lo más importante en mi vida y no soportaría perderte solo… Porque soy diferente…. Puedes odiarme, lo entendería, pero por favor, por favor Maura, no me digas que no quieres volver a verme porque te juro que moriría…

Ambas mujeres olvidaron donde se encontraban, las lagrimas no mostraron compasión para ninguna de las damas y a esta altura a ninguna le preocupaba

-Yo, nunca, NUNCA, podría vivir sin ti Jane, pero por ahora necesito procesar al hecho de que me mentiste durante años

-Maura…

-No, no me importa en absoluto como eres, o lo que tienes entre tus piernas Rizzoli, me importa que eres la única persona en mi vida que alguna vez estuvo dispuesta a perder la suya para salvarme, me importa que te amo con todo lo que tengo y que desde que te conocí soy más feliz de lo que nunca fui en mi vida. Por favor, dame un tiempo, voy a hablarte cuando procese todo esto.

Sin nada más que agregar Maura tomo su bolso que se había caído en medio de la discusión y salió lo más rápido que pudo sin dar una mirada hacia atrás.

* * *

 **Tres días después**

Jane se había quedado atrapada en una rutina desde su discusión con Maura. La rubia había pedido un par de días libres en el trabajo y no le había contestado el teléfono a ninguno de sus amigos. Susie era la única que recibía algún mensaje cuando necesitaba algún consejo o ayuda en el laboratorio pero era todo lo que recibirían de ella.

La cuarta noche después de la discusión, Jane estaba tomando una cerveza con Jo en su regazo y una película reproduciéndose en su televisor cuando alguien golpeo a la puerta

Jane corrió esperanzada de que su amiga por fin quisiera hablar con ella, pero su rostro cayo cuando vio a su hermano con un pack de cervezas en la mano

-Bueno, también me alegro de verte ¿Sabes?, Siempre supe que me amabas

-Cállate, pasa, estaba viendo una película

-Genial, pero vamos a cambiar por algo más entretenido que eso

-Lo que sea, dame las cervezas voy a ponerlas en la heladera, ¿No te cansas de esto?

-¿No puede un hermano venir a pasar la noche con su hermanita?

-Primero, no hacemos esto desde hace años

-Eso es porque siempre estas de Maura o ella está aquí

-Segundo-Jane ignoro el comentario de Frankie- No necesito que estés aquí todas las noches como hasta ahora, estoy bien.

-Sí, claro, lo que tú digas

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio cómodo, Frankie había cambiado al canal de deportes y estaba terminando la cerveza que Jane estaba tomando antes de que él llegara.

-Sabes, Maura me hablo después de que discutieron

Jane saco totalmente su atención de la pantalla para mirar a su hermano

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Me dijo y cito: "No dejes que Jane se vuelva loca, quédate con ella un tiempo, déjame saber que está a salvo y recuérdale que la amo"

Jane no pudo contestar, volvió su mirada a la pantalla pero su mente estaba muy lejos.

 _Maura… ¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que pasar sin verte?_

Frankie supo que era el momento de dejar a su hermana perderse en sus pensamientos y fue en busca de más cervezas

Jane no pudo evitarlo, tenía que verla, o al menos escuchar su voz. Corrió hasta su dormitorio y cerró la puerta, sabía que Frankie le daría su tiempo, él la entendía.

* * *

El teléfono sonó una vez, dos veces… a la quinta vez Jane esperaba el contestador, pero sintió que alguien atendía la llamada…

-¿Jane?

-Maura…

Pasaron unos momentos sin que ninguna de las mujeres diga una palabra, y la primera en romperla fue la morena

-Lo siento Maura, por favor, por favor, quiero verte, _necesito_ verte Maur… Me duele…

-También quiero verte Jane, no sabes cuánto, volveré a Boston en dos días-

-¿No estás en Boston?

La desesperación y la confusión eran evidentes en la vos de Jane

-No, viaje a parís para quedarme con mi madre un par de días, pero volveré en dos días cuando ella tenga que viajar a Inglaterra

El silencio volvió a caer entre las dos damas y ninguna se atrevía esta vez a cortarlo, ambas envueltas en sus propios pensamientos

-Maura… Te amo…

Se escucho un sollozo del otro lado de la línea y antes de que Jane pueda volver a hablar fue Maura la que se adelanto

-Te amo Jane, y lo siento por haberme ido y por reaccionar así…

-No, tenías razón, debí habértelo dicho hace mucho tiempo Maura

-Pero tú tenías razón Jane, era algo muy personal y duro para ti decirlo, creo que te entiendo Jane, y lo siento

-¿Por qué no ambas nos perdonamos por todo y vuelves de una vez?

Esta vez una risa fue lo que la detective escucho del otro lado, y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, ella amaba la risa de Maura

-Volveré en dos días cariño, no puedo adelantarlo, le prometí a mi madre que estaría aquí para su exposición de mañana

-Ho, bueno… entonces supongo que te veré el fin de semana

-Lo siento Jane, también quiero verte…

-No, lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no… Cuando vuelvas… Vamos a cenar a ese lugar que tanto te gusta?

-Me encantaría Jane, pero…

-Lo siento, no quise asumir que tu…

-Déjame terminar Detective…

-Lo siento

-Y deja de decir lo siento Jane, me encantaría ir a cenar contigo a mi lugar favorito, pero solo si lo tomas como una cita

-Ho, eso… Me encantaría Maura

-Increíble…

-¿Increíble?

-Silencio detective, se lo que estabas a punto de decir, mejor me voy, ya es muy tarde, y Jane…

-¿Si Maur?

-No me interesa que tengas un pene Jane, en realidad… Eso hace que mis fantasías sean aún más calientes… Buenas noches detective

Jane no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sentada en su cama con el teléfono sobre su oreja y la línea cortada viendo al vacio, pero solo cuando su hermano golpeo la puerta de su cuarto su mente pudo despegarse de todas las imágenes que se le vinieron a la cabeza cuando Maura había dicho tal cosa… _Esta mujer va a matarme…_

-¿Jane, todo bien?

-Si! Si! Dame un minuto, solo… voy a tomar una ducha y me uniré a ti

-Okey, si necesitas algo solo llámame

-Claro… Claro…

Jane definitivamente iba a necesitar una ducha fría

* * *

 **CONTINUARA….**

 **Tomen esto como una promesa, si les gusto me avisan, todos sus comentarios me dan energía para escribir ;) quiero hacer el segundo cap de este y luego seguir con la historia de la stripper que me dicen?**

 **Nos vemos el próximo cap ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

p style="text-align: center;"strongLo siento :( pero mi computadora murió hace unos días y no puedo escribir./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongNo se que va a pasar primero, o arreglo mi computadora o me vuelvo a mi país (donde voy a tener la computadora e mi mamá ) pero pase lo que pase primero les prometo que a la primera oportunidad que tenga subo un nuevo cap. Gracias por la comprensión /strong/p 


End file.
